


Cinderzhou and the PKing Prince

by Miss_Mei



Category: Cinderella - All Media Types, 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán, 全职高手 | The King's Avatar (Cartoon), 全职高手 | The King's Avatar (Live Action TV)
Genre: All hail Gao Hanyu in glasses, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Cinderella Elements, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gaming, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mei/pseuds/Miss_Mei
Summary: This bunny had been living rent free in my brain since I saw this picture of Yu Wennzhou, or should I be honest and say the major issue us actually Gao Hanyu? Either way, the bunny needed some attention so I can finish my other works before I lose my sensible brain. THIS IS VERY INCOMPLETE  but eventually I'll abng the wholw thing out
Relationships: Huáng Shàotiān/Yù Wénzhōu, Hán Wénqīng/Yè Xiū/Zhāng Xīnjié, Qiáo Yīfān/Qiū Fēi





	Cinderzhou and the PKing Prince

In the thriving land of glory, there lived King Xiu, King Hanwen and King Xingjie. Despite having three Kings, the kingdom of glory was a peaceful place to live, most likely because only one ruler did anything vaguely like royal business, so no one ever went against each other. King Xiu spent all his time playing the top loved game of the whole kingdom, glory, which was all about fighting mythical beasts that preferably had an insane amount of heads or something else crazy, like the five headed, fire breathing sloth demon and the twenty tailed python lion that did not really exist, in super cool virtual reality, while Hanwen obeyed his every whim inbetween glory games with his crazy fellow ruler. Poor King Xingjie had to actually do the work, because his fellow kings, or should we call them lovers, play online games and make ramen for dinner every night even though they had a fully stocked kitchen and staff to cook. As mad as the leaders of glory were, the country seemed fine somehow, and King Xiu’s hobby was really popular, in fact, it was a significant ranking as to what status you held in society. 

That was an advantage for the three kings' adopted son, Huang Shaotian. Huang Shaotian had been dropped on the palace doorstep, literally dropped and then screamed so hard that King Hanwen was instructed to resolve the noise so that his majesty Chi could fight the eight headed dragon without interruption, so it was no surprise that was a bit odd. He had grown up in Papa Hanwens babysitting service, which was very nice for a child to be smothered in love by the protective tough man, but he was exposed to every single glory rant his Baba Xiu had in front of his multi screen computer set up. This made the child excellent at the game after Baba let first let him play at six years old, but he developed a rather annoying habit of getting into full blown arguments with his fellow players, and then releasing that frustration on King Xingjie when he was trying to work. He may have had the fourth highest APM in the kingdom, his fathers in the order of King Xiū, Hanwen and Xingjie taking the top three places, but that was no promise that being in the same room as him when he was playing as troubling Rain would not drive a normal person to insanity. Unfortunately, the country wide love of glory was not as advantageous to some people as it was to the royal family and Prince, like one slow handed Yu Wenzhou. Poor Wenzhou had literally abandoned life as he knew it for the game, and run away from his parents who wanted him to become a mechanic, to pursue glory in one of the best training camps, blue Rain, but his snail like APM and badly fitting classes had only ever ranked him right at the bottom with the noobs who had no idea of what to do yet. His hands were just plain slow and could not keep with the popular class of assassin or ninja, yet he was desperate to save the last option of warlock since it was rather rare and most importantly, the class taken by the captain of blue Rain. He had run away from his parents to pursue a career in glory, instead of the mechanical engineering degree they had planned for him, alas glory was not as it appeared. There was this particularly rude asshole at the training camp who could not keep his mouth closed, ever! This asshole made it a daily task to tease Wenzhou out of camp, making fun of all his extra glory accounts from trying all the classes, and no one seemed to punish him when they picked on the other kids either. Mr pk, the best blade master in the camp, just have been royalty, or the tougher bunch of slow progressing people like himself would have snapped troubling Rain in two, and his glory account card with him. The problem was that troubling Rain, the most annoying player in glory, was none other than the crown Prince Huang Shaotian, and although he had been sensibly encouraged to make friends with the common people by his diplomatic father Xingjie, his other two parents had not been so sensible. Laying in the extra king sized bed with his big strong husbands and loud son watching a SpongeBob rerun, King Xui had given his far too eager son a pep talk on how he was the best young man in glory and would be hard to be ever beat, which was so not what his overinflated ego needed to hear and this, and King Hanwen just sighed a bit and said he shared the glory obsessed kings opinion too. Thus, leaving Xingjie wanting to cry, and maybe find another more responsible heir to share his responsibility, and other two still in their weird master servant relationship in the designated glory tower, Shaotian booked himself in at the nearest training camp with all the honours of a Prince. That meant that basically, he had the best room, the attention of the blue Rain Captain, Wei Chen, and the ability to belittle any other player without getting beat up or having to eat ochra like his babysitting royal Papa Hanwen forced him to. No one could beat his APM, which made troubling Rain superior to every other player, especially the team deadlast.


End file.
